The Light Ahead
by DafterZ
Summary: This fic is about how Paton suffered through his life and childhood. Last chapter has JuliaxPaton.
1. Chapter 1

A child sat crossed legged under a tree. The boy was about 7. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes to match. Currently his eyes contained a look of sorrow and sadness. This child was Paton Yewbeam.

Just last month Paton had lost his mother in a horrible accident. His mother was pushed down the stairs.

This affected the boy. For days Paton would cry. He would hide in places where people would not see him. There he would cry, hidden from the world. He was a small boy who was alone and scared. His four older sisters showed no emotion. They acted as if nothing had happened. They completely ripped their mother out from their hearts.

"I miss you mom.." The small young boy cried.

The small boy sat there, alone in the woods, sitting under a tree crying. He was alone.

Or was he?

"Paton! Where are you?" A voice called.

The small boy didn't respond.

"Paton, please! Call me if you hear me!" The voice ehoed. The voice belonged to a darked haired man with grey eyes. This man was James Yewbeam, Paton's father.

"There you are Paton! I was worried about you." James Yewbeam ran over to his son and held him in his arms. "Paton.. Oh, Paton. Please stop disappearing. You're all I have left." James Yewbeam held his son close to his chest. So close that Paton could hear his father's heartbeat. Paton's only response was a quiet sob. Paton held onto his father and cried.

James knew that his son was suffering. He too was in pain. His beloved wife was takened away from him. Gone. But James wasn't going to break that easily... not infront of his boy. "Paton.."

"Mom died because of me. Because of my stupid endowment!" The small boy sobbed.

James was taken aback. He didn't know his son thought this. "Paton that's not true." James said firmly.

"Yes it is! She told Yolanda about me and then she died!" Paton stood up and screamed. "She died because of me.." Paton looked down not wanting to look at his father. He knew his father hated him.

"Paton! She didn't die because of you. It was all an accident." James looked hard at his son.

"You hate me.." Paton murmured.

"Hate you? I don't hate you Paton. I love and care for you. You're my son." James put a hand onto

Paton's shoulder. Paton tried to shake his father off but was too weak to. "Paton, it's okay to be sad."

"It's okay to miss somebody."

The small boy looked at his father, his eyes full of tears. "But it hurts to lose someone."

James' heart nearly broke as his son told him this. "Just because someone's gone it doesn't mean that you have to forget about them. They will always be there, in your heart." James tapped the spot where his heart was. "Don't you forget that."

And Paton never did. Everytime Paton felt alone or sad he would look into his heart and remember his mother. His father was right, just because someone is gone it doesn't mean you have to forget about them.

But this wasn't the end of Paton's story. At lot more was waiting for him. There's always a light ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Laughter could be heard ringing through the halls. It was not playful laughter. It was laughter full of mock and hate. "Look at that creep!" They would say. "He's such a loner!" Words of insults rung through his head but Paton didn't care. He was used to it but he wasn't used to the pain and hurt it gave him.

The 12 year old boy in his blue cape would march down the halls, head placed firmly down, not wanting to meet anyone else's eyes. Insults and whispers would surround him as soon as he would walk by. Why did people do this to him? He didn't know. Maybe it was because he hid himself, maybe it was because he shutted himself away from everyone else. But why would they care? "Leave me alone!" Paton would shout at them.

On the weekends when Paton was allowed to be at home he would shut himself up in his room. He had no friends, he had no life. He didn't care what others thought of him. They thought he was a creep. "Who cares what they think?" Paton told himself. Even though he said this, deep down in his heart, Paton did care.

One day, one dark rainy day, Paton couldn't take it any longer. Paton through himself onto his bed and cried. He pulled his knees up towards his chest and folded his arms over them. He continued to let tears flow from his eyes. He hid his face into his folded arms and cried. This was very unusual, Paton never cried. This was his first in 5 years. The last time he cried was when he was 7 years old, hiding under a tree, mourning over the lost of a loved one; his mother.

_Knock knock._

A soft thump could be heard knocking outside Paton's door.

"Paton are you all right?" A familiar male voice called.

No response.

"I'm coming in Paton." The door opened and a man with dark hair and grey eyes entered.

James Yewbeam watched as his son shifted his legs closer to his chest as he continued to cry. "Paton.." James Yewbeam said softly. Why did his son always have to suffer? James walked over to his son and but an arm around his shoulder. "Paton what's wrong? Tell me.. please." James asked softly. Paton wouldn't say and continued to shake as he held in his tears. James could feel his son shake from under his arm.

"Hush.. it's okay to cry. Let it all out." James Yewbeam said as he gently brushed his son's hair. So Paton did. He let his tears flow down his cheeks and down to his chin. He cried for 10 full minutes before saying something.

"The other kids think I'm a freak." Paton said as he finally lifted up his head. "I never go out. I never talk. And because of that they think I'm some sort of monster who has no friends." Paton quickly brushed away his tears with the sleeve on his shirt. "In a way.. I guess I am a monster." Paton clenched his fists and glared angrily at his wall.

"Don't say that. You're just as normal as them." His father told him.

Paton turned his angry glare at his father and yelled, "Do you think exploding light bulbs is normal!?"

James was taken aback from his son's angry glare and then said, "No-" But before he could finished his sentence Paton interrupted and said "I'm not normal. Our whole family isn't normal. The Yewbeams are never normal. Sometimes I wish I was never born into this stupid family!" Paton gave one last angry glare at his father and then looked down to the ground.

James Yewbeam didn't know what to say after that last comment. "Do... Do you really feel that way?" James asked after a moment of silence. Paton then realised that he hurted his father's feelings. "Dad.. Look, I didn't mean it like that.. I.." Paton choked on his next words and fell silent as tears began to build up again. "I just hate my life. I don't like being endowed. It's just a big burden." Paton said quietly. "I can't even go out and hang out like other kids."

Another moment of silence followed after this comment.

"Dad?" Paton asked breaking the silence. "Yes, son?"

"Will I ever be able to go out like other kids? You know.. go out like a normal person.. in daylight." Paton looked up at his father as he waited for an answer.

"Only time could tell." Was all his father could say.


	3. Chapter 3

7 years had past since the day Paton's mother died. Paton was now a 14 year old boy hitting his teen years. The boy in questioning was currently up in his room reading a book. Paton oftened spent his days up in his room reading a book for that was all he could do.

Paton absent mindedly looked out of his window. It was a sunny day. Most kids around Paton's age would be outside playing with friends, socializing, and perhaps even going out on dates but Paton wasn't like most kids. Paton was endowed with a deadly talent. He was a power booster. One glance at anything electrical, it would explode. Paton was ashamed and couldn't go out in daylight because of this.

Other kids thought Paton was a vampire. He never went out in daylight and stayed indoors. Paton had pale skin from the lack of nutrients and sunlight. Paton had no friends but that didn't stop the girls from liking him. Paton may have been strange and oddly pale but he also had cute, handsome features under his long dark hair.

Of course Paton didn't know this. He never went out to go see. Shops and street lights would be on. Paton couldn't risk being seen exploding light bulbs. People would get suspicious and perhaps even take him away from his father and he couldn't let that happen. His father was all he had left. His sisters and him were distant. They never got along. Paton however did form a friendship with his eldest sister's son, Lyell Bone. Lyell was 9 and was a talented pianist. Luckily Lyell was not endowed.

_Knock knock!_

Someone was knocking on Paton's door. Paton turned his attention to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me Lyell. Can I come in?"

Paton sighed and closed the book he was reading shut. "Come in." He said.

Lyell's small head peeked out from the door. Slowly he entered the room and closed the door. Lyell had a smug grin on his face. That usual meant he had some interesting news.

"Well what is it?" Paton asked.

"I know a secret." The small boy grinned.

"Are you going to tell me the secret?"

Lyell paused before he answered. "Yes."

"Well then what is it?" Paton asked not in the least bit interested.

"Alexandra likes you!" Lyell said joyfully.

"Huh? Alex?" Paton was confused and scratched his head. Alex was a girl around Paton's age that lived down the street. Paton thought nothing of her.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Lyell asked hopefully. The small boy had a lot of energy unlike his mother who did nothing but sit on the couch.

Paton froze. Ask a girl out? Was that even possible?

"No I can't. I can't go out in daylight." Paton said as he looked out of his window sadly.

"Who's says you can't?" Lyell frowned and then got up to leave. "Think about it." He said as he left the room.

******

Paton spent the whole night thinking. _Maybe I should.._ He thought. _I mean.. how hard could it be?_

It turned out to be harder than Paton thought. Paton woke up early that morning and got prepared to go ask Alex out. Paton stood infront of his bathroom mirror and rehearsed. "Alex, d'you want to go out?" He asked his reflection. "No, no.. that's not good." Paton told himself. "Hi Alex. It's me Paton. I live down the street and I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me." Paton slapped himself and said, "No, no. That's just stupid."

"Who are you talking to?" A voice sneered.

Paton looked out of the bathroom door and saw that it was his older sister Venetia. Venetia was 19 and was also endowed.

"No one." Paton murmured.

Venetia smirked and then said, "I think you were talking to yourself. Planning on asking some girl out?"

"No!" Paton barked.

"Tsk tsk. My own little brother has a crush. Is that possible? Well let me tell you this Paton, as soon as she finds out about your little endowment it'll be all over. You're always going to be alone for the rest of your life." Venetia smirked and then walked away into her own room.

Paton frowned and then looked at his reflection in the mirror. She was right.

Paton walked back into his room and quietly closed his door. He went over to his bed and lied down. He put an arm over his eyes and began to think. Was he really going to be alone for the rest of his life? Would he ever find love? Would he ever find a girl that would accept him for who he was?

Paton didn't know. And for awhile he did believe that he was alone... that was until he met Julia Ingledew but he still had a long ways to go before he reached the light.


	4. Chapter 4

A tall young man with dark shaggy black hair stood in the shadows as he watched the girl of his dreams walk by.

This dark young man was Paton Yewbeam. He was hidden in the shadows as he watched the pretty young girl walk down the street and into her home. He watched silently as the cold night breeze blew at his hair. All that could be seen of Paton in the dark gloom was his bright gleaming eyes.

Paton was now 19 and was madly in love with a girl named Alexandra. Is this the same Alexandra five years ago? Yes, yes it was. Alexandra loved Paton back. Paton had grown to be quite a handsome young man. He was also considerably tall. Alexandra and Paton often snuck out in the middle of the night to just hang out and talk. Paton never really went out in daylight. Alexandra just assumed that Paton was shy around others. Everytime Alexandra would attempt to turn on the light Paton would yell and tell her not to. So she assumed he was just trying to save energy. But that was the problem with their relationship. Alexandra really didn't know Paton as well as she thought. She just _assumed_ most of the time but never really actually _knew_.

It was tonight that she was going to realise how much she really did know about Paton. Tonight was the night of sorrow and pain.

A cold wind blew, the bare trees rattled and shook. A dark evening cloud drifted over the full moon as Paton took his chance to step out from the shadows. He had to tell her. He had to tell her now. He loved her. He could not lie to her any longer. What's the point of loving someone when there was no trust? He was going to tell her the truth.

He pulled on his hood as he shielded his eyes from the street lights as he walked past them. He continued to walked and came to a halt at a door. His hood was pulled well over his face. In the dark gloom anyone would have thought Paton was some sort of burglar. But when Alex saw the dark gloomy figure at her doorstep she knew right away that it was Paton. She went over and opened her front door.

"Paton? What are you doing here?" She asked not at all surprised to see him at this late of an hour.

"I came here to tell you something." Paton told her.

Alex began to worry. What did he have to tell her?

"Can we.. can we talk somewhere?" Paton asked her not daring to look at her in the eye.

"Yeah sure. Hold on just let me get my coat." Alex quickly ran over to her coat rack and grabbed a jacket which she quickly put on.

Alex closed her front door and followed Paton as he began to stride away.

"Well what do you have to tell me?" She asked him as she tried to keep pace with him. Paton was quite a fast walker.

"Can't say." Paton murmured. "Not here." Paton continued to walk with Alex quickly following him from a couple paces behind. Paton led her to a very dark alley and finally came to a halt. He stopped rather too quickly causing Alex to walked straight into him. "Umph-" Alex murmured as she crashed into a very well built body. Paton cupped Alex's chin with his hand and gently lifted her head up. Alex found herself looking into very dark eyes. Paton brought his face closer to hers and and whispered, "Are you afraid of the dark?" Alex blushed at how close Paton's face was to hers and was slightly surprised by his question. "No." She answered simply. "Well I hope that would help ease you of what you are about to see." Paton told her. What did he mean by that? She wondered.

"I haven't been completely honest with you." Paton began. Alex's heart skipped a beat. Where was he going with this? She asked herself. "You see... I don't go out in daylight therefore I cannot take you out on dates." Paton looked at Alex and continued with what he had to say. "But even though we never really actually gone on a date.. I still somehow fell in love with you." Alex's face flushed with excitement. Paton noticed this and said, "But I realised that this isn't _true_ love. It's more of a crush." Alex could feel the tears bulding up inside her. Was he going to break up with her? "I cannot love a person when I know that all I did was lie to them." Paton could see Alex's eyes watering in the dark, the moonlight made it glisten. "But I'm willing to love you if you accept what I am about to show you. Are you ready?" Paton asked her. Alex nodded.

"Very well." Paton grabbed Alex's hand with his and walked her down the dark alley. Alex saw that at the end of the alley there was a distant light. When they came close to the end Alex realised that it was an old street light. She noticed that Paton tugged at his hood. "Are you ready?" Paton asked once more, his eyes completely hidden under his dark hood. "Y-yes." Alex replied. Paton lifted his head up, his hood shifted a bit allowing his eyes to be seen. Paton appeared to be looking at the street light. Alex could feel a strange hum coming from him. "W-what's happening?" Alex asked in concern.

_Bang!_

The street light suddenly exploding causing Alex to jump in fright. Paton pulled his hood back down and turned to look at Alex. "Now you know my secret." Alex looked at Paton frightfully. Was he some sort of monster? Were those rumours about him true? Alex slowly began to back away. "Alex please don't be scared.." Paton took a step forward but Alex just took another step back. "Alex.." Paton began, the hurt was just too overwhelming. Alex just shook her head back and forth. "No.." She began. "Please.. just no. I'm sorry Paton." She said as she turned around and ran.

Paton stood with his hand stretch out as he if he were trying to pull her back. He didn't move but just watched. When he lost of sight of her he pulled his hood well over his face and looked up at the full moon. In the moonlight it revealed Paton's watery eyes. He did not cry though. He was tired of crying. He spent his whole life crying. He wasn't going to cry anymore. He gave up.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark... that was all I could see.. Just dark. I would open and close my eyes but both would appear to be the same.

I need light. I don't like the dark. Please will someone turn on the light!

Where am I? How did I get here? I don't know.

In the distance there was a light. In the light stood a figure. "Dad!" I called. "Dad please don't leave me!" I ran after him but I could never reach him "DAD!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. The figure disappeared and was replaced with another. "M-mom?" I stopped in my tracks. "Mom!" I ran as fast as I could but the darkness wouldn't allow me to. My mom's hand reached out to me. I tried to reach back but the darkness pulled me back... back until it felt like I was miles away from the light. "No! No I don't want to be in the dark! I want to be in the light! Please!" I tried to pull away from the dark but the darkness was just to strong. Soon enough I was drowned in darkness.

I felt like I was falling. I _was_ falling.

I was going to die.

I was going to die alone.

Alone in the darkness.

I screamed not knowing when I was going to hit the ground.

"NOO!" I screamed.

Paton woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around his dark room. It was all just a dream. Paton breathed in a sigh of relief. "It's just a nightmare." Paton told himself. Paton looked at his clock on his bedside dresser, it read 2 am. Paton lied back down onto his bed and rolled onto his side. "Just a dream, just a dream." He murmured. Paton closed his eyes but the feeling of falling would all of a sudden come back to him. He quickly opened his eyes. He needed light.

Paton sat up from his bed and went over to his desk. From his desk he pulled out some candles and quickly placed them around his room. After that he lit them one by one. Soon enough the room was bright enough so that Paton could see. Paton sat on his bed and rubbed his forehead. His nightmare had given him a headache.

All the memories, all the hate, the pain, it all came back to him. Paton was now a full grown man. He was in his 40s and was still his lonely self. He wasn't married, he didn't have a wife, he had no children. "Argh." Paton groaned as his headache seized with pain. All the mermories.. It was all just too much.

Paton lied back down onto his bed and massaged his sore head. He slowly closed his eyes. He was tired, he still needed more sleep.

The falling feeling came back along with the memories. They would flash through his head as if he was watching a slidshow of his life. Paton opened his eyes. "I need air." He told himself. Paton sat up from his bed and walked out of his room. He quietly walked down the hall and down the stairs, not wanting to wake up any of the other members of the household. Paton reached the front door and grabbed his long dark coat and fedora hat from the rack and stepped through the door. Paton placed his fedora hat on his head and began his usual midnight stroll. Paton often took long night walks when he had a nightmare or when he felt alone.

Keeping his head down from the lights Paton continued on his walk. Paton reached the park and decided to sit down on the bench. Paton pulled his hat down over his eyes and sighed. He closed his eyes, the images continue to flash from where they were left off before. He quickly opened them once more. He didn't dare blink, he was afraid he would see those images once again. But you and I both know that you could only keep your eyes open for just an amount of time, soon enough Paton blinked, the images rushed by in less than a second.

Paton covered his face with his hands. He was tired of being alone. He was tired of getting hurt. He was tired of being in pain. He was tired of the dark. "I need someone." Paton told himself. "I need someone to love."

Paton stood up from the park bench and continued on his stroll. He was planning on walking home but his legs had a mind of their own, they were taking him somewhere else. Soon enough Paton found himself in the cathedral square. Paton stopped as his eyes caught a store marked Ingledews. This was where his only love lived. Paton took a step towards the store and froze. He wanted to knock on the door and enter but he just couldn't. He was afraid. He was afraid of rejection.

Suddenly the door flew open and a voice said, "Paton? What are you doing here?" Paton found himself looking into the eyes of a very beautiful browned hair woman. "I.. I.." Paton was lost for words. Julia smiled and said warmly, "Well you're always welcomed here Paton. Do come in." Julia took Paton's arm and gently pulled him in. She closed the door and turned to look at the very tall man standing next to her. "I saw you standing outside my window. I was reading a book in the sitting room when I saw you." Julia told him. She smiled. Even in the middle of night Julia still looked beautiful in her green dressing gown.

"Come take off your coat and hat and come into the sitting room. I'll make you some hot chocolate." Julia told him as she helped him take off his coat. "Oh! You're in your pjs." Julia exclaimed as the coat was removed. Paton looked down and realised that he didn't have the chance to change when he went out. Paton blushed and gave a very delicate cough. It wasn't as if Paton was wearing some duckie pajamas, Paton's pajamas were quite normal. It was only a grey t-shirt and some dark navy pajama bottoms.

Julia noticed Paton's blushed and blushed herself. Paton was just too cute sometimes and him standing in his pjs made him even cuter. Julia took Paton into the sitting room and made him sit down on the sofa as she went off to make him some hot chocolate in the kitchen. Shortly after awhile she came back with two cups of hot chocolate. She carefully handed Paton a cup and took a seat next to him. "So what brings you here Paton?" Julia asked not unkindly. Paton took a sip of his hot chocolate and boy was it delicious. It made him feel better. "I had a bad dream so I went out for a walk. I didn't mean to come here though. I just somehow ended up here." Paton told her as he took another sip. "Yum! This is the best hot chocolate I've ever had Julia." Julia smiled and asked carefully, "What was your dream about? Erm.. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Paton took a long look at Julia before deciding to tell her. "I was in the dark. I saw my mother.. but she left me. I was alone and scared. I fell and.." Paton closed his eyes as he tried to block out those images that came to his mind. "I woke up in a sweat. I always have dreams like this. Dreams of being in the dark." Paton tugged at his hair as he held in a cry. "I've had them my whole life and I hate it." Paton clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Julia noticed this and put a hand onto Paton's. Paton's grip soften at Julia's touch. He looked up into her eyes and nearly melted. All his fears and pain suddenly vanished. Julia was the only person in the world other than his mother who was able to do this to him.

"Jul-" Paton began but was interrupted, Julia had placed a finger on Paton's lip. "Hush. I'm here. It's okay." At that very moment Paton realised that he was not alone. He was never alone. Julia was here. She was the only woman in the world that loved him for who he was. She didn't care about Paton's endowment. Sure, she was afraid at first but she got over it and now it was Paton's turn to overcome his fears. "I love you." He said. Julia's heart skipped a beat at those three little words. "I love you too Paton." She said as she leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
